


Catch On

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was the song K by Cigarettes After Sex
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Catch On

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this drabble was the song K by Cigarettes After Sex

Arthur was sitting in a small coffee shop down the road from his flat watching Merlin tap his fingers on the table top and look out the window at the people walking past.

They’d met a few weeks ago at a club, as cliched as it sounds, and had spent a good part of the night dancing before Merlin went home with him.

It had been a good few weeks. 

Merlin would go over, they’d have a few rounds in bed and then MErlin would leave with a snarky comment thrown over his shoulder.

But today, things were different.

Last night the power had gone off in the neighbourhood, plunging everyone into darkness. Despite Arthur’s protests, Merin had left the bed and dug out a candle from Arthur’s kitchen and returned to the bedroom with it.

“We don’t need a candle,” Arthur had grouched.

“We do. I don’t know about you, but I like seeing who I’m in bed with.” Merlin had blushed before climbing back into bed and covering Arthur’s body with his own.

This morning, they’d decided to venture out for coffee and possibly a pastry. Merlin had kept giving Arthur these looks that had nothing to do with undressing him in his mind. They seemed to stretch further than the bedroom, into something Arthur daren’t allow himself to imagine. Things like waking up together every day, sharing meals and laughs. 

Could it be that Merlin had reached the same page as Arthur? The one he had landed on the first morning Merlin had left? The page that had them together all the time, exclusively?

He hoped so. 

Merlin turned to Arthur and reached across the table to tangle their fingers together before looking up with a smile so warm and inviting that Arthur’s breath caught in his throat.

“I like it when you wear black,” Arthur gasped out, not knowing where that had come from.

“Funny,” Merlin smirked. “I like it when you wear nothing at all.”


End file.
